Operation: PDA
by Uchiha B
Summary: Dating Uchiha Itachi, Kagome realises one thing: it seems that Itachi is rather wary of 'Public Displays of Affection.' Well, Kagome is willing to fix that... Naruto/Inuyasha inter-connected one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: These are going to be inter-connected one-shots basically, so the chapters will be rather short. And if you haven't yet voted on my poll, please do so, it'll really help me

Pairing: Kagome/Itachi, brief mentions of Naruto/Sasuke (maybe)

Ages: Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke: 16, Itachi: 22

* * *

Now, getting the approval of the Uchiha clan was not an easy thing to do. In fact, it was one of the harder things that she had to do – no, actually, now that she thought about it, it was pretty simple.

'_These ninja just love power.' _Higurashi Kagome thought, rolling her blue eyes. Of course, just revealing her 'special' and 'unique' abilities to the clan was the easy ticket in, the once hostile clan was now over-welcoming and even annoying, trying to get her to join the clan much more urgently. She heard rumours that the Uchiha clan just couldn't allow her to go to any other clan – especially the Hyuuga clan.

It would seem that she really would join the Uchiha clan too – she was dating the Uchiha clan heir, after all.

Uchiha Itachi, the number one bachelor of Konoha, and her current love interest. She would never, in a million years, ever think that someone like _she _would ever, ever catch the interest of someone like _Uchiha Itachi_.

Then again, she did just kind of appear out of nowhere – she was found injured outside of the Konoha boarders, near the magical well. Of course, the shinobi thought that the well was normal, but she knew better.

At first, she was treated with suspicion by Konoha, but that soon changed after the interrogator, Morino Ibiki, had questioned and cleared her. Of course, she had to lie (which was a rather hard thing to accomplish against someone like Morino Ibiki, but she somehow managed it) and was now fully accepted as a Konoha resident.

She had risen within the rankings rather quickly, effectively catching the attention of the higher-ranking shinobi – especially Uchiha Itachi. Only a few months after she was found, she had been placed on Uchiha Itachi's ANBU team.

At first, she was rather confused as to why someone as plain as her would catch Uchiha Itachi's attention – then, she had found out that he, despite his outward appearance and rather ruthless abilities – was a peace-loving man, drawn to innocence.

'_Me, innocent?' _Kagome scoffed as such a thing, remembering all the horrible sights she as forced to witness in the Sengoku period. If anything, she was just as tainted and corrupt as Uchiha Itachi was – but apparently, he saw much, much differently.

"Oi, Kagome-chan!" A voice called out, breaking her out of her thoughts. The miko-ANBU blinked, turning around swiftly to see a black flash skid right in front of her.

"Yes, Shisui-san?" She smiled lightly; she was fond of the quickest member of the Uchiha clan. Speed was his best ability, and it was also hers. "Is it another mission?" She asked, her light smile quickly vanishing.

"No, no!" Shisui quickly denied the question. He smiled a moment later. "Itachi-kun is looking for you!" He hummed, blinking his own obsidian eyes. "And didn't I tell you to drop the 'san' already?" He stated, with a bit of annoyance.

"What?" Kagome smirked a bit slyly, "Do you want me to call you Shisui-sama, or maybe even _Shunshin _Shisui?" She stated, knowing it would further inflate the Uchiha's already inflated ego. "Or what about Shisui-_chan_?"

"Tch, Shisui-kun sounds fine." He smirked playfully, messing her long, black hair a little. She pouted a bit, slapping his gloved hand away. "Well, Itachi-kun is looking for you." He stated again, giving a small wave before disappearing in his trademark black flash.

"Alright," The miko sighed to nothing, closing her blue eyes to feel for Itachi's unique aura. "There!" The ANBU pinpointed the Uchiha a second later, smiling widely.

She also disappeared from her current spot in a black and silver flash, phasing to where Itachi seemed to be.

He was sitting at an open-sweet shop (really? Since when did he like sweets, Kagome thought), slowly eating dango. He was still in his ANBU uniform, he had just gotten back from a mission, she guessed.

'_Looking for me, my ass.' _Kagome rolled her eyes at Shisui's obvious lie, a bit ticked off. The anger melted away rather quickly, as she snuck up behind Itachi, hiding her own aura.

Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his shoulders, he shocked her completely by speaking. "Kagome?" He stated, turning around, and effectively ruining her plan to surprise him.

"Hai?" She sighed, even hiding her aura, she would never be able to sneak up on someone like Itachi – he was practically condition from birth to be able to detect anyone.

Itachi did not say anything, merely motioning for her to sit across from him, which she did so quickly. "So, did your mission go smoothly?" She asked lightly for small talk, immediately noticing that his beautiful obsidian eyes went cold and almost lifeless. She felt guilty at the moment – knowing that Itachi liked to avoid talking about his shinobi life.

"It went as planned – the Daimyo was assassinated quietly." Itachi stated, offering her his dango. The miko took it, knowing that Itachi didn't like dango (so why was he eating it?)

"Thank you." Kagome smiled lightly, changing the subject quickly. "You know," She started off, catching Itachi's attention with her tone. He raised a brow. "I've noticed that Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are getting rather _close_." She began suggestively, smiling gleefully at Itachi's blank surprise. "I think they may even be dating. Though I secret, I think." She left off curiously, wondering why they would be hiding it if they really were together.

"Hn," Itachi responded in his usual way, Kagome wasn't much offended, knowing that the Uchiha wasn't one for useless words. She smiled anyway, leaning over to give a kiss on the cheek.

She was surprised at his next motion

Itachi seemed to actually go out of his way to avoid her! He actually moved his face to the left, leaving her to kiss _air_! "What?" She blinked, just staring at Itachi, who was now calmly drinking his tea, as if he had never avoided her affection in the first place!

'_Okaaay,' _Kagome thought, a bit confused. He had never done that before. She sighed, leaning back, thinking maybe he was still thinking about his last solo mission. The miko raised her gloved hand to put it on his, but again, much to her surprise, as if on a conditioned reflex, his own gloved hand moved away just as she put hers where his used to be.

'_What?!' _She thought, raising a brow. Itachi didn't seem to notice his own movements, and Kagome merely stared at him. He did seem to like the little affections that she gave to him in private, so what was this?!

Stares immediately caught Kagome's attention, and she turned around to see practically everyone within the open shop staring at them, and rather hungrily at that. She raised a brow, wondering what they were looking at…

'_Oh!' _Kagome widened her blue eyes, finally realising what was going on. Uchihas were never ones for public displays of affection, and witnessing such an event was a rather rare thing. People desperately wanted to see an Uchiha's affection for their loved one…

'_And judging by Itachi's reaction, he isn't too keen on his public displays of affection.' _Kagome thought slyly, smirking a bit, coming up with a devious plot.

It was obviously a conditioned reflex not to like any public displays of affection, being raised in the Uchiha clan and all, and Itachi didn't even seem to notice it.

The miko-ANBU's blue eyes flashed with a devious intent, her smirk secret from her Uchiha lover as she covered her face with her gloved hand for one moment.

'_I'm gonna change that!' _She thought with determination, chewing her dango with much satisfaction.

'_Operation: Get Uchiha Itachi to Display Affection in Public is now in effect!'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, this will probably be updated frequently if I get a few, nice reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wah, so many reviews for such a short chapter, I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

* * *

'_Operation: Get Uchiha Itachi to Display Affection in Public!'_

Phase 1: Jealousy 

Kagome hummed cheerfully against the wall, her blue eyes bright and shining with her new idea in mind. Her innocent smile suddenly turned devious and sly, making an one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn from her normal behaviour.

She blamed Shippou-chan, she really did.

'_The first step to my plan is to get Itachi jealous!' _Kagome thought, smirking widely. She, of all people, knew well that Uchihas' were rather possessive of their precious one, and they were not at all shy to show such a thing in public, though it was never affectionate nor romantic.

'_Shisui should do nicely,' _Kagome thought, moving from her spot on the wall. She blinked thoughtfully, _'Though, maybe I should also use someone other than an Uchiha... like Kakashi-san!' _Kagome practically snickered, finding her plan more and more exciting as each moment passed. Really, Itachi shouldn't be so wary of showing a public display of affection; she had nothing wrong with it!

'_Let's get this plan started!'_

* * *

"Itachi, did Mikoto-san need us to pick up anything for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked curiously, walking casually beside her Uchiha lover, ignoring all the curious and jealous glances. She was used to it already, she knew that she broke many fan-girls' dreams of marrying Itachi, not that Itachi was ever going to date a fan-girl.

"Ooohh," Shisui spoke up quickly, getting to it before Itachi could, "Are you gonna cook tonight for us, Kagome-chan?" The 'Flash Master' asked curiously, hoping for a yes. Kagome's cooking was the best in the world, even better than Mikoto's if he had to say so.

Kagome smirked under her long, black hair, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get Itachi jealous... possibly. She snuck a look at the ANBU, blinking as she observed him eating a stick of dango yet again. _'Funny, Itachi doesn't usually like sweet things.' _The miko shrugged, not much concerned with the food. Maybe his tastes were changing, it wasn't impossible.

'_Whatever, this is my golden chance!' _The ANBU-miko thought, now putting her secret operation into effect. Her gloved hand rested innocently on Shisui's armoured shoulder, patting it softly. "Would you like me to cook dinner tonight?" She asked, blinking her big blue eyes cutely up at him, catching his complete attention.

Shisui furrowed his brows at Kagome's slightly strange behaviour, but shrugged it off a moment later. Maybe she was just stressed from their overload of missions? It wasn't unheard of, especially for their particular ANBU team, which was a member short of normal ANBU teams, only consisting of him, Kagome, and Itachi, the team captain. They didn't need another member, but they did have to work a bit harder to make up for the missed presence of a fourth member. It took a toll of Kagome, who was not an Uchiha and didn't possess a Sharingan.

'_And Kagome-chan is one of those people who takes comfort from physical touch...' _Shisui dismissed in his mind, smiling down at the shorter girl. "Yes, it would be a real treat for us if you did cook!" Shisui said, using his puppy-dog eyes on the girl, who merely laughed and hugged him real quick for the compliment.

And Shisui caught Itachi's eye, and couldn't help but gulp.

Itachi's obsidian eyes burned into his own, giving him his famous death glare, if looks could kill, he would be dead over a billion times. _'Itachi-kun is scary!' _Shisui thought with a sweat-drop, watching as Itachi looked away with disinterest as Kagome let him go, a light bounce in her step.

"Ne, Itachi, do you think it's a good idea, then?" The miko asked, Shisui was astonished to see that Itachi's normal pale, hardened face actually seemed to lighten, if only a little bit, when Kagome looked up to him.

"Your cooking is enjoyable." Itachi stated in his usual quiet tone, Kagome blushed, though smiled widely, looking very pleased and flattered.

"Really?!" She looked down to the ground, rarely hearing such a thing. Inuyasha always insulted her food before demanding his instant ramen. Just thinking about the inu-hanyou instantly put her in a bad mood, she frowned, and Itachi and Shisui immediately noticed.

Shisui smirked, seeing this as an opportunity for Itachi; he really needed to work on his people skills, even with his own girlfriend. "Well, I promised Fugaku-sama... something. I'll see you later." He said, a disappeared in his black flash before either of them could even retort.

"Well... bye then." Kagome blinked, waving at the empty spot where Shisui was just standing, surprised at the abrupt departure. _'So much for my plan, then.' _She pouted a bit, sighing.

"Well then, should we go get the ingredients?" Kagome smiled up at Itachi, who had now tensed. She blinked, wondering why, and she 'eeped' a moment later when Itachi put his arms around her head, trapping her against the wall. "A-ano... Itachi?" She stuttered slightly, wondering what the Uchiha was doing.

"You had that look again." Itachi simply said, and Kagome furrowed her brows, not knowing what Itachi was taking about.

"Come again?" She asked, feeling a bit warm when Itachi moved his face closer to hers, she had no idea what had gotten into him. "Itachi?"

"Do not think about him... again." Itachi said, warning her, and she could only gape at him. She had never told him her past, never told him her past and complicated relationship with Inuyasha – she didn't think he really needed to know about it.

"Err— what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them intently; the entire street seemed to stop what they were doing to watch them. They wanted some Uchiha love!

"You are mine now; do not think of him again." Itachi warned again, putting his gloved hands on her face, his Sharingan eyes blazing into her blue eyes. The miko couldn't help but lean her cheek into his hand, knowing with one move, he could simply snap her neck with ease. Yet he was so gentle with her... it really was a turn-on...

'_What the hell am I thinking?!' _Kagome thought with embarrassment, not noticing Itachi's glare piercing into the gathered crowd, effectively getting rid of them. They scattered, not wanting to be on the bad side of the best ANBU within Konoha.

"Here," Itachi said lightly, his sudden possessiveness was quickly replaced by his usual passive self, offering her his half-eaten dango. He brought it to her lips, practically feeding her.

And Kagome rejoiced mentally, seeing that her plan worked! Itachi wasn't so wary of displaying his love for her in public!

The dango was eaten in seconds, and Itachi smirked lightly, smearing a bit of the last dango over her nose, before turning around, and going in the way of the market.

Kagome could only stand there, blinking at the smeared dango on her nose, before snapping out of her daze. "Wait, Itachi!" She said, and almost immediately turned to stone when she noticed her surroundings.

Where the hell was everyone?!

'_Operation: Get Uchiha Itachi to Display Affection in Public __With People Around to See it__'_

Phase 1: Shisui: Failure....

Phase 2: Kakashi: Yet to be completed...

* * *

Well, here it is, any kind of idea or suggestion is welcomed! And remember, these are like one-shots, so it is short!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry! I really am for taking so long! I had to read over fifty chapters to get caught up with Naruto – and it's just... ugh. I mean – the Jyuubi?! WTF?!?

Enjoy otherwise!

* * *

_'Operation: Get Uchiha Itachi To Display Affection In Public!'_

Phase 1: Jealousy

_Subject 1: Uchiha Shisui – Failure_

_Subject 2: Hatake Kakashi – Yet To Be Completed_

Hatake Kakashi was a pervert.

That fact was easily obtained from any Konoha ninja, even ones who had never spoken to him before. It was common knowledge that the Jounin went to the bookstore every week to pick up some book – particularly a little orange book.

Kagome would use that to her advantage.

_'Does Itachi even have any kind of relation to Kakashi?' _Kagome pondered, walking down the street in a slow pace – Itachi was right beside her, giving the passing civilians a rather frightening passive stare if they looked at them too long. The miko didn't even notice as she thought of how she could possibly get Itachi to display any kind of affection in public – even if it was a simple kiss on the cheek or even something as little as holding hands!

"Itachi," Kagome asked lightly, catching Itachi's attention. He glanced over at her with his dark eyes, slightly raising his eyebrow in response, "Do you think that we can stop at the bookstore before we go to the Uchiha district?" The miko-ANBU asked, trying to sound casual as she possibly could.

Itachi simply nodded, not one for words if he didn't have to say anything, "Great! You can come with me!" Kagome smiled brightly up at her love-interest, trying to grab his hand with her own gloved one. She pouted a moment later, seeing that he moved his hand before she could even touch it. And yet again, Itachi didn't even seem to notice his own movements.

"Do not be long, Haha-ue would like to start dinner soon." Itachi stated in his quiet, yet powerful voice – raising the grocery bags in his hands just a little so Kagome could see them. The miko nodded lightly, giving him another bright smile.

"Ah – so does that mean you don't want me to cook?" Kagome teased, though Itachi merely gave his trademark 'hn' for his response, "I'll take that as a no, then. You could just say you don't like my cooking." The miko was having to much fun teasing the Uchiha – who simply lightened his tense pale face, "Alright, I'm just teasing you." The miko laughed a bit, lighting up as she spotted the bookstore.

"I won't be too long." Kagome murmured lightly, leading the passive Uchiha into the bookstore. She smirked slyly as she spotted her current prey – who was simply reading that little orange book. Her blue eyes darkened, and she flicked her eyes over to Itachi – internally relieved as he didn't notice her change in expression.

Alright – hopefully, this would work.

"I want something on better chakra control." Kagome murmured to Itachi, who vaguely nodded – and helped his girlfriend search exactly what she was looking for. It didn't take Itachi too long to find a book on precise chakra control – something that Kagome didn't exactly need, but could improve on. Chakra was a bit harder to control than her holy powers, but she managed it.

"Thanks, Itachi." The miko-ANBU smiled at the Uchiha, bright blue eyes shined with affection. The Uchiha only gave his usual 'hn,' but Kagome was used to it – from Itachi, Inuyasha, and even Sasuke.

Kagome had a light bounce in her step, pretending to be too into entranced by the book as she collided with Hatake Kakashi – bumping rather harshly into his back. "Ouch!" The miko muttered, the hard and surprising bump caused both ninja to drop their books at the same time. Conveniently, the chakra control book was the same orange colour as the _Icha Icha _book.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome faked her apology – it was easy enough as she had to do so to Inuyasha countless times, "Here, let me." The miko kindly bent to pick up the two books, not really noticing as Kakashi seemed to stare at her behind.

Itachi, however, was _not _amused.

"Here." Kagome smiled at the famous Copy-Ninja, intentionally handing him the wrong book. Kakashi took it, not really noticing the book wasn't his as the tight silver vest-armour was rather tight around Kagome's curvy figure – especially around her breasts. She smiled, leaning slightly – and giving him a rather nice view. "Oh! I recognise you! You're Hatake Kakashi, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi lightly cleared his throat, finally breaking out of whatever trance he had been in before as he noticed that _Uchiha Itachi _was currently glaring at him. Oh, right – then this must mean that this girl was his new mysterious girlfriend, Higurashi Kagome.

The miko was about to say something else as Itachi grabbed her arm, "Haha-ue wants us back soon." Itachi reminded her, though his obsidian eyes were harsh on Kakashi.

"Right!" Kagome blinked, smiling a bit slyly as Itachi seemed to hover over her, guiding her over to pay for the book. Kakashi didn't say a word during this – even when he noticed that the book Kagome handed back to him was the wrong one.

He knew better then to make enemies out of Uchiha Itachi – and in extension, the entire Uchiha clan as wall. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a nice female figure – even if that female happened to be Uchiha Itachi's current interest.

Itachi noticed, and certainly didn't like it. He was too busy watching Kakashi to even notice that the book Kagome was paying for was the wrong one. He quickly guided her out of the bookshop – headed towards the Uchiha district.

"Wow – that's some nice chakra control." Kagome stated, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the book, it was flipped open to a rather explicit picture, "Maybe we should try that." The miko-ANBU snickered, actually joking – and blinkled in surprise as she was suddenly trapped against the wall with Itachi leaning over her.

"We will." Itachi said in a low and somewhat alluring voice, surprising Kagome with a soft promising kiss. Kagome widened her blue eyes, surprised because he usually only did this while they were in the privacy of the Uchiha district when no one else was around.

The miko was a bit dazed when Itachi released her with a small smirk, practically dragging her back to the Uchiha district. When Kagome finally snapped out of her daze, she realised it was almost completely dark out – she could almost cry.

There wasn't anyone around to actually see any of that!

However, Kagome didn't notice Kakashi lurking around on the rooftops – his only visible eye was trained on the two intently.

Until Itachi glared back at him, that is. He left a second later...

_'Operation: Get Uchiha Itachi To Display Affection In Public With People Around To See It'_

Subject 1: Uchiha Shisui: Failure...

Subject 2: Hatake Kakashi: Failure...

Subject 3: Uchiha Sasuke: Yet To Be Completed...

* * *

Yeah, review if you're still interested


End file.
